


From Afar

by GaeilgeRua



Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They were doomed from the start, and Lily knew that, didn't mean it dimmed her feelings from the other witch.





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den April 24th Roll-A-Drabble. My pairing was Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter and my trope was time travel.
> 
> Thank you to thescarletphoenixx and xxDustNight88 for reading this over for me. Thanks, ladies!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world nor am I making any money off of this.

                                             

She sat quietly observing as the love of her life slowly lost her mind and did nothing. Or rather, she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening to her.

The two witches had formed a very unlikely and extremely controversial friendship Lily's first year at Hogwarts. Over the next five years, their friendship morphed into something neither witch expected; something that Lily quickly realised could get her killed.

Once Bella graduated, the two witches went their separate ways with Bella marrying Rodolphus Lestrange in an arranged marriage and Lily finally giving in to James Potter's relentless advances. But those changes did not change the way Lily felt. Even the stories of what the other which had done didn't deter her because Lily's own hands had not remained clean during the war.

It wasn't until after Voldemort had killed Lily that she learned of Bella's remaining feelings towards her. To watch from afar as Bella's mind shattered at the news of Lily's death at the hands of her master, broke the redheaded witch's heart.

She knew it wasn't possible, but she wished she could go back in time before their lives went down different paths and try to save their relationship.

When Molly Weasley eventually took out the dark-haired which, Lily felt herself finally relax. She would never see Bella again, of course, but her love was no longer suffering, and she was no longer causing pain to those around her.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder before there was a gentle tug behind her navel. Maybe they would meet again in another life.


End file.
